


Wind of change

by Rumrouz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: High School, M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>School AU. Derek is the captain of the lacrosse team, Stiles is the new student in Beacon Hills High<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Wind of change

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ветер перемен](https://archiveofourown.org/works/616473) by [Sabira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/pseuds/Sabira). 



> Based on Sabira's fic "Wind of Change"


End file.
